


Questioni di misure

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Incest, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «Sei perfetta», sospirò sconfitta.Elsa sorrise: «Non è vero».«Sì che è vero!» ribatté, mettendo su un broncio che la regina trovò adorabile.Poi scosse la testa divertita. «Anche tu stai benissimo… Ma quella non è mia?»





	Questioni di misure

  
  
  
  
  


Sistemò il ciuffo ribelle dietro l’orecchio. Volse il viso a destra, poi a sinistra, e infine annuì al riflesso di quella giovane regina ben vestita, ben pettinata, schiena dritta e sguardo fiero.  
Passò le mani lungo il corpetto del vestito, sulla stoffa della gonna e abbozzò un sorriso. Ecco, così doveva presenziare al consiglio dei ministri di quella sera. La questione era piuttosto importante e urgente: come rassicurare gli alleati delle buone intenzioni di Arendelle.  
Di Arendelle, certo. Non della sua regina, Elsa di Arendelle. Non della spaventosa Regina delle Nevi.  
Lasciò uscire dalle labbra schiuse un sospiro stanco. Capiva quanto potessero essere impauriti i regnanti… e non poteva certo dar loro torto.  
Si schiarì la gola e provò a sorridere di nuovo, come si trovasse già davanti alle più importanti cariche politiche del regno. Stirò le labbra in una curva che le sembrò esprimere tutto fuorché dolcezza e simpatia.  
Eppure ad Anna piaceva il modo in cui sorrideva, ma forse era di parte.  
«Elsa?» Sentì chiamare e bussare in contemporanea, poi il volto allegro della sorella fece capolino dalla porta. «Scusa», rise in leggero imbarazzo accorgendosi di non aver atteso il suo invito ad entrare.  
«Non fa nulla» le rispose: quella porta per lei sarebbe stata sempre aperta.  
«Devi già andare?» domandò accennando qualche passo verso di lei.  
«No, stavo solo provando. Cosa ne pensi?» rispose mostrandole l’abbigliamento.  
La minore la scrutò attenta dall’alto, soffermandosi sull’acconciatura e la preziosa tiara, fino all’orlo del vestito che accarezzava il pavimento. La trovò magnifica come sempre, piena di grazia e compostezza. Era la _più meravigliosa_ – perché _meravigliosa_ non rendeva abbastanza l’idea – regina che Arendelle avesse mai visto.  
«Sei perfetta», sospirò sconfitta.  
Elsa sorrise: «Non è vero».  
«Sì che è vero!» ribatté, mettendo su un broncio che la regina trovò adorabile.  
Poi scosse la testa divertita. «Anche tu stai benissimo… Ma quella non è mia?» chiese, notando la mantellina color prugna dai ricami e bottoni dorati che indossava.  
«Eh?» Anna abbassò lo sguardo sui vestiti. «Questa dici?»  
Elsa annuì. «Gerda si sarà confusa e tu con lei» ipotizzò.  
La principessa non riuscì a trattenere una risata. «Oh, di sicuro» affermò.  
«E cosa ci sarebbe da ridere?» domandò con una punta di leggero fastidio.  
Anna scrollò le spalle. «Avrei dovuto farci caso, perché l’ho abbottonata con troppa facilità».  
Elsa aggrottò la fronte confusa, in attesa di una spiegazione. «Più o meno abbiamo la stessa taglia» commentò.  
La minore annuì. «Certo, ma… Insomma, vedi anche tu quanto è _grosso?_ Hai almeno una taglia in più di me!»  
Sbatté le palpebre confusa. «No» ribatté. «Abbiamo la stessa taglia».  
«Oh, ma io non intendevo mica quella dei vestiti!» Anna sorrise furba. « _Questa_ taglia, Elsa!» esclamò in una risata andando a toccarle il seno. «Questa!»  
«Anna!!» La maggiore arrossì imbarazzata. «Dove tocchi?» balbettò, indietreggiando.  
«Di che ti vergogni? Siamo sorelle».  
«Appunto» convenne Elsa, decidendo di risponderle a tono. «Non capisco perché ancora provi questo sentimento di inferiorità nei miei confronti! Anche per cose come… Come questa! Come questa mia _prosperità_!»  
Anna rise apertamente. « _Prosperosità_ , Elsa. La prosperità è di Arendelle».  
«Che prospererà grazie alla prosperosità della sua regina, allora!» sbuffò irritata per il lapsus che l’aveva colta a tradimento.  
«Oh, ma quale agilità di lingua, Vostra Maestà». Anna non poté fare a meno di continuare a scherzare con lei.  
«Anna!», avvampò.  
La principessa rise divertita, avvicinandosi per cercare i suoi occhi sfuggenti. Non appena li trovò, le accarezzò la guancia in un gesto affettuoso. «Tranquilla. Andrà tutto bene al consiglio. Troverete una soluzione, ne sono certa! E poi, sarebbe da sciocchi incorrere nelle ire della Regina delle Nevi».  
«Ecco. Appunto… Proprio quello che vorrei evitare» sospirò Elsa.  
Anna le schioccò un dolce bacio sulle labbra imbronciate. «Vai e conquistali».  
La sorella abbozzò un sorriso. «Non c’è nessuno da conquistare. Dobbiamo soltanto agire con cautela per non spaventare gli alleati» affermò più tranquilla. «Grazie, Anna», l’abbracciò.  
La principessa ricambiò con forza, cercando di trasmetterle tutta la fiducia che aveva in lei e tutto l’amore che provava.  
«Ma sai che hai ragione?» Elsa si allontanò di scatto, folgorata dall’illuminazione. Abbassò lo sguardo sul petto di Anna e affermò convinta: «Ho più seno di te!»  


 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, non prendetemi per pazza (la colpa è di Tumblr), ma io ci ho ragionato un po’ su questa cosa, perché queste due ragazzuole sembrano avere la stessa corporatura pur con tre anni di differenza. Di ”abbondanza”, invece, sembra ne abbia più Elsa, perciò… Ecco che è nata questa enorme stupidata, che spero vi sia piaciuta comunque :)  
> Per quanto riguarda il lapsus di Elsa (ho già detto che è un’enorme stupidata? xD)… Sia “prosperosità” che “prosperità” in fondo vogliono dire la stessa cosa, ma “prosperosità” lo vedo più riferito a una persona e “prosperità” a una famiglia, un territorio, quello che volete. Sono andata a cercarli nel dizionario per esserne certa al cento percento u.u
> 
> Grazie per la lettura! :)


End file.
